


Miraculous: Origins of Ladybug and Chat Noir

by simplysweaters



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: AU, F/M, Fluff, Origins, cute teen angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2018-10-19 16:59:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10644174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplysweaters/pseuds/simplysweaters
Summary: A short 3 part series that takes place before the beginning of the series.Chat Noir is determined to find out Ladybug's identity and while Ladybug would love to tell him she is afraid of what they think. The two play a game of cat and mouse (winks) as they try and reveal each others identity. They end up taking it too far putting a citizens life in danger before finally coming to a fateful agreement.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Strangely enough I had the idea and title idea for this before I was even halfway through season 1 so I decided to bring it to life here on Ao3 as well as Wattpad and tumblr. 
> 
> Updates are pretty much ready to go as I spent a good few hours just pumping this story out. I hope everyone enjoys it and doesn't find it too boring haha. 
> 
> Thanks :P

Part 1: 

 

Ladybug leapt down from the Eiffel tower as another dot disappeared from her earrings, Tikki’s words floated into Marinette’s head ‘you only have minutes after you use your lucky charm before you change back’. The press was gathering in the square below, but she had already made her statement: a promise that she and Chat Noir would protect Paris from Akuma in the future. She hoped she wouldn’t regret the promise. Ladybug hurled her yoyo towards the nearest building and swung upwards, Chat Noir close on her heels. 

“Wait!” He yelled running below her before leaping up a wall and onto the rooftop she had been at moments before. 

She darted from rooftop to rooftop finally dropping down into a deserted alley. She was about to say ‘spots off’ when Chat Noir grabbed her wrists. 

“Wait!” He exclaimed pulling her back around. “We just defeated Stoneheart and saved the city. Isn’t it fair we learn each other’s identity?” Marinette looked into Chat’s sparkling eyes and for a moment considered it. ‘No one can know about your powers,’ Tikki’s voice sounded again. Surely if she was going to be partners with Chat then it would make things easier if they knew each other’s mask-less faces? And because he had a similar secret to keep surely he wouldn’t give away her identity?

“We might even know each other in real life.” Chat Noir said excitedly and glanced down at his ring as yet another paw pad disappeared, there was only one left. 

Marinette felt the second last dot disappear from her earrings. What if she showed Chat Noir who she really was and he didn’t think she was cool anymore? If he knew how clumsy and stupid she was in real life, he wouldn’t want to be her friend. He’d shown such faith in her today, if he saw her real self she was certain that confidence would disappear. Marinette’s heart crumpled a little bit and she turned from Chat Noir and began running. She gave him one last look, his arm outstretched, mouth open in surprise, tail limp behind him. 

“Hey!” He yelled. 

“Sorry Kitty, looks like I’ll have to keep you guessing for now.” Ladybug joked hurling the yoyo towards the nearest chimney and letting the device pull her off her feet. From the corner of her eye she saw the black shimmering mist much like her red as Chat Noir changed back. It took all of her self-control to not turn around and see who this mysterious, sarcastic cat was.   
She landed on the top of a building and quickly lassoed a lamp post and swung into an underground subway tunnel, thankfully it was empty. The final dot disappeared and she breathed a sigh of relief as the tight suit disappeared and Tikki appeared in front of her.

“You were amazing Marinette!” Tikki said doing a spin of excitement before dropping.

Marinette lunged and grabbed Tikki from the air, “Woah there Tikki!” 

“Sorry, I get tired easily.” Tikki said yawning softly. 

Marinette placed Tikki into her shoulder bag and jogged out of the underground station and headed back towards her house. She pushed open the front door and waved to her father who was serving customers behind the counter. Marinette snuck a croissant from one of the displays and disappeared into the apartment up above the shop. 

“Marinette you know you aren’t supposed to take food from the displays, we have plenty of extra croissants out back!” Her mother scolded when she saw Marinette trying to sneak back up to her room. 

“Sorry Mom!” Marinette said smiling before running up the rest of the stairs into her attic bedroom. 

“Phew.” She said slumping into her desk chair and opening her shoulder purse. Tikki flew lazily out and perched on the edge of Marinette’s desk, she took a delicate bite into the croissant and closed her eyes blissfully. 

“Thank the gods that my new holder has a family that can cook.” Tikki said in-between bites. 

“What do you mean new holder?” Marinette asked resting her elbows on the desk. 

“Every couple of hundred years someone comes along who is worthy of the earrings, they are the chosen one!” 

“So there have been past ladybugs?” 

“Many.” Tikki said offering some of the croissant to Marinette, who shook her head. 

“Sometimes I am called forward for different villains, unfortunately this time it is Hawkmoth a terrible person in control of a Kwami who grants him the power to gift others power.” 

“Hawkmoth.” Marinette said thoughtfully remembering the huge face of black moths that she had defeated earlier. 

“Your new duty will be to protect the city; he is sure to create more Akuma villains in the future.” 

“That sounds exhausting.” Marinette said yawning. “Just one villain and I am already worn out.”

“You’ll get used to it.” Tikki said finishing off the croissant and laying back on the desk, rubbing her small stomach. 

“So Chat Noir, he has a kwami?” Marinette asked lying her head on the desk and turning to look at Tikki. 

“Yep.” Tikki said. “You know when I said that you couldn’t tell anyone your identity I didn’t necessarily mean you couldn’t tell your partner.” Tikki said slyly. “In the past our two holders have been close partners in world saving and civilian life.” 

“What are you implying Tikki?” Marinette asked curiously. 

“Nothing. Regardless, you still can’t tell anyone else, even your parents or Alya” Tikki said turning stern as she gazed up at the ceiling. 

Marinette decided not to press her for more information and instead got up from the desk and changed into her pyjamas. 

“All this superhero business has me tired, I’m going to get some sleep.” Marinette said trailing off with a yawn and climbing up the second level stairs to her bed with its circular window looking out onto Paris, the tip of the Eiffel tower was visible in the far distance. Tikki flew up and settled on one of Marinette’s pillows. 

“I’m proud of you, Marinette.” Tikki said softly before drifting off to sleep. 

Marinette’s heart swelled at that and she turned to look out of her window. Just an hour ago she had been saving all of Paris with a black clad feline. She couldn’t help but wonder, who he was, who his kwami was, perhaps they knew each other. She sighed, for now she wouldn’t know, but maybe one day soon she’d figure out. 

 

Adrien had been lost in the transformation as Ladybug had disappeared over the top of a building. He walked out from the alley, his head a swirl of excitement, his body a never-ending pit of exhaustion. His mind was racing, who was ladybug, who was hawkmoth, who was he, why had Plagg chosen him? He had a lot of questions for his new friend. Adrien’s heart swelled at the word, even if he was forbidden from going to school at least he had this new friend, someone he could count on, even if Plagg wasn’t technically a human. 

Adrien’s thoughts floated back to Ladybug as he headed in the direction of his father’s mansion over the river. She was incredible, he decided. She had settled so comfortably into her powers, acted so fearlessly, talked so well in front of the mayor and his police force. He’d meant what he’d said earlier, whoever she was behind the mask he loved her. Of course it had been a little in the moment but she definitely made his heart beat faster. 

“Why did she run off like that, I want to know who she is.” Adrien said longingly as last. 

“Yuck.” Plagg said from his shirt. “There’s nothing wrong with her knowing your identity, it’s happened with previous kwami and heroes.” 

“Plagg you have some serious explaining to do.” Adrien said keeping his voice low as they walked past Parisians recovering from the havoc of the past two days. 

“How about when we get home instead.” He said yawning softly. “I need some camembert.” 

Adrien laughed as he strolled down the path towards his father’s mansion. 

“Doesn’t your father have security cameras, Adrien?” Plagg asked sleepily. 

“Damn.” Adrien muttered, pausing and back tracking around the corner. “I’ll just jump in through the window then.” 

Adrien bent his knees, faced the large wall and imagining himself soaring over the wall, sprung into the air. He opened his eyes in confusion as he was jolted back down to the ground. 

“What the heck.” Adrien muttered looking down at himself. “I could jump fine as Chat Noir.” 

“Yeah but that’s when you activate me, you’re just a normal civilian now.” Plagg said scornfully. 

“Oh.” Adrien murmured turning back towards the main gate of his house. He jabbed the red doorbell and watched as the camera opened up and peered at him. “It’s me Natalie.” Adrien said, his brow creasing as the gate swung wordlessly open. He loped up the stairs and through the front doors, heading straight to his room before anyone had the chance to stop him. 

“Natalie could you bring me some Camembert?” Adrien called over his shoulder. 

“Of course, Adrien.” Natalie said from the front desk, pressing a button by her side and repeating his instructions to the chef. 

“Thank you.” Adrien yelled as he closed his door behind him and flopped onto his bed. Plagg rolled out and curled up beside Adrien, snoring softly. 

Adrien stared out his window. Everything had happened so quickly over the past two days he’d barely had time to think. Natalie was sure to tell his father that he had snuck out again and his dad would never let him go back to school now. In the future he’d have to be more careful about staying as Chat Noir long enough to get back inside, otherwise he’d be put under lockdown and forced to spend even more time with ‘Gorilla’. Outside, Paris was peaceful once again, returned to its elegant demeanour after the exciting events of the past two days. 

Yet again, Adrien’s mind drifted to Ladybug. Her bravery and courage and intelligence. How she had stood up to the police and shown them who she truly was, mask or no. Adrien knew that she had been playing around and keeping her identity secret but he couldn’t help dreaming and wondering. Perhaps she was a high school student like him, perhaps she even went to the same school as him? No not possible, besides he didn’t even go to Dupont anymore. He sighed and rolled onto his side to look at Plagg. 

“Adrien, your food is here.” Natalie said outside the door. 

Adrien leapt off his bead and opened the door just enough so that he could take the tray off of Natalie with a hurried thank you and return to his bed. 

“Plagg.” Adrien said poking the little Kwami. “Plagg your cheese.” 

“Uhmmm.” Plagg said opening his eyes and breathing in deeply. “Camembert!” he exclaimed, pouncing on the smelly cheese. 

“Woah there!” Adrien exclaimed grabbing Plagg before he could get to the cheese. “You’re not eating it on my bed, I don’t want to have to sleep with this stench around me.”

“Ugh Adrien.” Plagg complained squirming in his grip. 

“Just hang on a second.” Adrien complained dropping the Kwami onto his coffee table and placing the tray beside him. Plagg dug into the cheese taking rapid bites, finishing his first piece and moving onto the second. Adrien suspected that Plagg wouldn’t be able to finish the whole wheel of cheese and decided he may as well store the left overs in his mini-fridge in case he ever needed some emergency energy. 

“So,” Plagg said liking his paws or hands or whatever they were. “You didn’t give me much of a chance to explain many things so I’m guessing you have a few questions.” 

“Just a few.” Adrien said lying down on his white sofa. 

“Shoot.” Plagg said lying down on the table, taking a slice of camembert with him. 

“Do you know who Ladybug is?” Adrien asked sighing. 

“No, I know her kwami but I don’t know her identity.” 

Adrien sighed in disappointment. 

“How come you chose me as your…?” He trailed off not quite sure what to call his relation to Plagg. 

“Holder? I didn’t choose. The master chose.” Plagg said as though this explained everything. 

“The master? Are there other kwami then?” Adrien asked curiously, absentmindedly twisting the miraculous ring around his finger, running his fingers over the indent where the paw appeared when he became Chat. 

“There are.” 

“You said you would explain things; you aren’t doing a very good job.” Adrien grumbled turning onto his stomach and resting his head on his arms, all the excitement and fighting had him exhausted. 

“You’re asking me questions I can’t answer.” Plagg said simply.

“Can’t or won’t?” Adrien muttered rubbing his eyes. 

“Ok look.” Plagg said sitting up and setting his half eaten cheese aside. “You are a holder of a miraculous. You have been blessed with the power of destruction and Ladybug has been blessed with the power of creation, you are two sides of the same coin and you will be an awesome team. In time you will meet the Master but for now we need to work to keep Paris safe and keep Hawkmoth from hurting anyone else.” 

“And I can’t tell anyone about this, except maybe Ladybug.” 

Plagg shook his head. 

“And I have to do this all by myself, I have to shoulder this along with my studies and fencing and Chinese and piano?” Adrien asked hopelessly. 

“Look.” Plagg said flying over and sitting right in front of Adrien’s eyes as he looked tiredly at the little black kwami. “You aren’t alone Adrien, you have me which is pretty awesome in its own. But you also have Ladybug, you guys are going to be the best team, I can feel it.” Plagg said confidently, patting Adrien’s arm comfortingly. 

“I guess you’re right.” Adrien said, yawning over the next words, “thanks Plagg.” 

“No worries, you keep bringing me this excellent cheese and we are going to get along just fine.” He said returning to the table and throwing the remainder of the cheese into his mouth. 

Adrien smiled wordlessly and looked out his bedroom window once more before his eyes drifted closed. His dreams were full of red and black sparks, of the wind rushing past his hair and in the back of his mind his nightmares of his mother’s disappearance were kept at bay by the comforting warmth of his miraculous on his finger and his Kwami nestled into his side. 

That was where Natalie found Adrien several hours later. 

“Adrien, your father wants to have dinner with you tonight.” Natalie said, she was excited for Adrien to hear the compromise she had helped bring about with Mr Agreste. As a home-schooled student herself she knew that while it was a beneficial education, it was also catastrophic for children of Adrien’s age to be locked out from the world. 

Natalie looked towards his bed and up to his bookshelves then finally to the sofa. She thought she heard a little squeak and paused for a moment wondering if the floorboards were loose and… but Adrien’s room had marble floors. Natalie brushed the thought off and looked down at Adrien on the sofa, snoring softly, his head in his arms. 

Natalie went over to Adrien’s walk in robe and pulled out one of the many fluffy blankets from one of the cabinets. She returned to the sofa, draping it over the sleeping boy. Something metallic winked at her from his right hand and she looked closer at the ring that now adorned his opposing wedding finger, she hadn’t seen it before. Like many things, Natalie filed away the information and walked towards the window furthest to the left which had been left open, the cool night air now drifting in. She pulled the window closed and locked it before returning to the table and taking the half eaten cheese and the tray from Adrien’s room. She couldn’t think of any reason for why the boy had suddenly taken such an interest in Camembert but she had asked the kitchen staff to keep it on hand like all his favourite treats until such a time that his tastes changed again.


	2. Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well this has been way too long in the making. I was finally catching up on season 2 when I remembered this fic so I decided to upload part 2. Thanks to everyone who has read and commented so far <3

Part 2

Having gone to bed several hours earlier than she normally did Marinette woke up well into the night. A glance at the clock that was lit by moonlight on the wall told her it was just past midnight. 

Marinette looked around in her bed for Tikki but found it empty. Fear seized her heart, had it all been a dream? She looked around frantically before finally catching sight of Tikki, perched on the window sill, looking out over Paris. 

“It’s been years since I’ve been able to move around.” Tikki said smiling at Marinette when she saw that she was awake.

“Then I think it’s time you saw some more of Paris.” Marinette said suddenly feeling very much awake. The prospect of soaring through Paris was incredibly exciting to her. “Wait, will you be able to see it even if I go Ladybug?” 

“I will see everything through your eyes.” Tikki said excitedly doing a little spin. “Oh this is so exciting Marinette.”

“We can’t be out too late because I have school tomorrow.” Marinette said as she got down from her bed and pulled on her shoes, she didn’t bother changing her clothes she was just going to be in the Ladybug suit anyway. 

“Tikki, spots on!” She exclaimed softly, wary that her parents were still asleep in their bedroom downstairs.

Marinette swiped her hand across her eyes, her fingers leading the path for her mask as the rest of the suit travelled down her body to the tip of her toes. Everything in place she climbed out her sky light and onto the roof. 

“Ready Tikki?” Ladybug asked despite knowing there was no way that the Kwami could answer her, she could have sworn that the earrings felt warmer though. 

Ladybug stepped off the roof and free fell for a few seconds before looking up and throwing the yoyo in the direction of the nearest building. There was no way she would have this good aim without the miraculous power. It must have somehow enhanced her physical abilities Marinette thought as she flipped before landing on the building across the road in a crouch. Tikki had seen the Eiffel Tower that afternoon but she hadn’t seen it when it was lit up at night. 

Ladybug soared up higher and higher each time. Spinning and flipping and sometimes just standing straight and looking around before she was forced to swing to the next building. She tried to look around as much as possible for Tikki’s benefit as well as her own. Paris was so beautiful from these heights. 

Finally, Ladybug came to the final rooftop before they all disappeared in front of the Eiffel tower. 

“There it is Tikki.” She said softly taking in the beautiful sight. The peace was startled when Ladybug caught sight of something dark from the corner of her eye. She turned carefully and saw a few pigeons nesting in for the night, perhaps it had just been one of them moving that had caught her attention. 

“Fancy seeing you here, my lady.” Someone purred, tapping her on the shoulder. 

Ladybug gasped, spinning around in surprise. Her yoyo was immediately in her hand ready to retaliate should the visitor mean her harm. 

“Chat.. noir?” She said in confusion, tilting her head. 

“At your service.” Chat said bowing deep, looking up at her with a smirk. 

“What are you doing out here?” Ladybug asked suspiciously. 

“I followed you here.” Chat said leaning against the chimney behind them and looking out on the beautiful scene of Paris before them. 

“From where?” Ladybug gasped, fear suddenly striking her, what if he had seen her leave her home? Could she really trust the tricky feline?

“Don’t worry, I only… spotted you as you came across the river, so that cancels out about half of Paris.” He joked, looking sideways at her and flashing that roguish grin again. 

Ladybug huffed and rolled her eyes leaning back against the chimney next to him. “It looks so different from the air doesn’t it.” Ladybug said softly. Chat Noir turned to look at her, attempting to take in all the elements of her face. It was difficult though, when he focused on her hair he could see it in great detail but as soon as he moved onto another detail he couldn’t bring to mind what it looked like again, other than the colour. He looked at her eyes as they darted around taking in the sky and the tower. They were a gorgeous blue and reflected the moonlight setting and the lights twinkling in the distance. 

Sensing him watching her Ladybug turned sideways and looked at him. Surely if she knew him in real life she would recognise him? Marinette looked at his blonde wind tussled hair then to his emerald eyes twinkling mischievously. Green eyes… and was it blonde hair? Her mind struggled to hold onto the details. 

“It’s weird.” Ladybug said looking into Chat Noir’s eyes. “I can’t seem to look at you properly, or at least not all of you.” 

“Neither can I.” Chat Noir said. “It’s like every time I notice something new about your face I forget what it is or I can’t visualise it. 

Ladybug gave up trying to recognise the cat and turned back towards the tower.

“Why won’t you tell me who you are?” Chat asked leaning in closer, his eyes still on her face. 

Ladybug felt her face flush and she stepped away quickly. “You wouldn’t like me if you knew who I really was.” 

“You aren’t some criminal or something are you.” Chat Noir asked suddenly apprehensive. 

“No, no, no.” Ladybug said laughing slightly. “I’m actually astonishingly normal.” 

Chat Noir released a sigh of relief. “Why wouldn’t I like you then?”

“Well my miraculous is the only really interesting thing about me I suppose.” Ladybug said thinking about her hobbies for fashion and design, but they weren’t talents and no one cared enough to ask her about them. 

“Well unless your miraculous spoke for you today, unless your miraculous had those good ideas I think you are far more interesting than just that.” Chat Noir said following Ladybug as she jumped to the next rooftop and sat down, dangling her feet off the building and pressing her back against the cool stone of a chimney. 

“I’m just very different in real life.” She said refusing to look at Chat even as he refused to look away from her. Her cheeks flamed. “Stop looking at me.” 

“Why, I don’t know when I’ll see you again so I’m going to take in as much as I can now.” Well he certainly was charming, Marinette would give him that. 

“Please let me know who you are.” He asked smiling happily.

But you wouldn’t like me. “I’d rather we just be friends as Chat Noir and Ladybug.” She insisted. 

Chat Noir sighed in disappointment, there was nothing he could do if she didn’t want to tell him who she was. 

“Well next time we face an Akuma I’ll just have to keep you distracted long enough to find out your real identity.” Chat said plotting away as he leant back against the chimney, his shoulder pressing up against Ladybug’s. 

“Good luck with that, now you’ve just told me your master plan.” 

“Well I had to make it a little bit challenging.” Chat said cracking his fingers and swinging his legs back and forth beneath him. 

Ladybug smiled despite herself. 

“So what are you really doing out here this late my lady?” 

“Ti- I mean my Kwami hasn’t seen the outside world in a while so I am showing it to her through my eyes.” Ladybug said brushing a hand subconsciously over her earrings. “What are you doing outside this late little black cat.” 

“The night streets are my territory.” Chat said confidently, folding his arms behind his head. 

Ladybug laughed and pushed him lightly, causing him to fumble slightly and almost fall off the roof. He looked at her with wide eyes before steadying himself and then laughed along with her. 

“Well if you won’t tell me your real identity can you at least give me a clue? I know you are a girl.” 

“Pfft.” 

“What, you aren’t?”

“No I am.” Ladybug laughed again. 

“Thought so, but what about your age, are you an only child, what do your parents do, do you go to school?” 

“Woah there, so many questions, if I give you too many answers you’ll figure out my secret.” She said mysteriously gesturing him closer with one finger. 

With bright eyes he leant in closer, “I’ll answer the first two. I’m 15 and an only child, now you.”

“I’m 15 too, and only child. See we already have three things in common.” Chat smiled resting his hand beside hers, his fingers brushing hers. She smiled wryly, knowing what he was trying to do, she pinched the back of his hand playfully. 

“What is the third thing? Our miraculous?” Ladybug asked, clouds were slowly clearing revealing a bright sky full of stars almost as bright as the lights of Paris.

“Nope.” Chat Noir said breathing in a deep breath of the cool night air. “We are both going to do great things, together.” He looked sideways at her, smiling a really genuine heart-warming smile. She returned it with all her heart. 

 

 

“Don’t forget I want your homework assignments on my desk on Monday morning, did you hear me, Marinette?” 

Marinette’s head jerked off her desk as she looked up at her teacher, rubbing her eyes blearily. Adrien glanced over his shoulder as she gave a hurried yes, grabbed her bag and walked swiftly from the room as the rest of the class followed in pairs or groups, all chatting about what they would be doing for the weekend. Adrien didn’t have an exciting weekend lined up, he had homework to catch up on and now this new assignment, there would be no going out with friends for him even if he wanted to, his Father had been quite firm on that point. Adrien took his time packing away his books into his satchel and as Rose and Juleka finally left the classroom he let Plagg out of the bag. 

“Adriennnnn.” Plagg complained flopping onto the desk. “I’m so hungry.” 

Adrien had turned into Chat Noir that morning before school needing a chance to get out of the house. After disappearing for hours at the beginning of the week – while he was saving Paris mind you – his Father had become more firm about Adrien being in bed at a certain hour and staying there. He’d needed to get out of the house and be by himself, if only for an hour, while his Father was answering an early conference call from Germany. 

He’d got back to his room just in time to change and grab his school books but hadn’t had the chance to get Plagg some food. 

“Don’t worry, we’ll be home in no time and you can have food-”Adrien broke off abruptly as Marinette burst back into the room. Adrien used the book he had been putting in his bag to hide Plagg as the Kwami escaped quietly into Adrien’s bag. 

“Oh hey Marinette.” Adrien said, awkwardly scratching the back of his head. 

“Hey… hi… hello Adrien.” Marinette said as she walked in and stepped around him to get to her desk. Being one of his first friends at Dupont, Adrien thought she was pretty cool. She didn’t hold any of that model/ rich father stuff against him like some of the other students had at the beginning, especially when they saw him getting driven to and from school every day. 

“Just forgot my math textbook.” Marinette laughed riffling through her desk before finally finding it again. 

“Alright, see you tomorrow, Marinette.” Adrien said waving and walking out of the classroom door. “That was close Plagg.” He muttered adjusting his satchel and jogging down the stairs towards his car. 

Marinette had retrieved her forgotten textbook and left the classroom just in time to see Adrien running out of the school and down the front steps. She sighed and walked dejectedly down the stairs. Crushes were stupid. She was frustrated with herself and her emotions for being so susceptible to the charms of someone she barely even knew. She felt like she did know him a bit having followed his modelling career ever since she started designing but that had all changed when he had started attending the same school as her. They had barely even had proper conversations yet her heart swooned whenever she saw him. 

Since the first day of term Marinette had been enjoying Alya’s company on the walk back to the bakery. They’d grab something to eat and then study in the flat above the shop before Alya had to go home. Alya enjoyed being around Marinette after school. Her mum worked late at the hotel most nights so there was often no one at home. When Marinette’s parents had heard about this they had insisted that Alya come over after school as long as she didn’t have any other activities, so that she wasn’t home alone for long. 

Alya and Marinette had gotten along excellently since day one, granted they often took ages to get through the homework from just a single subject, but it made both of them happy and relaxed after the busy school day. Today, however, was different. Alya had heard some of their classmates talking about how a statue was in the process of being made in Chat Noir and Ladybug’s honour, she wanted to be first to interview the artist and have a look at some of his initial designs. Marinette wasn’t sure how Alya was going to get a good look at the artists’ designs, the project had been all hush hush up until Chloe blurted it out during sport class. Marinette was surprised quite frankly, that Paris had so quickly come accustomed to having two superheroes roaming the streets at night. She was looking forward to telling Chat Noir about the statues when she next saw him, although it would give his ego a fairly big boost. 

Marinette took her time on her way home, she popped open her purse and let Tikki poke out her head and look around in the warm afternoon sun. While quiet now, Marinette knew things would liven up later that night in celebration for the weekend. A soft breeze blew through the branches of the trees lining the sidewalk, the chairs outside a café glittered in the sunlight and children squealed happily as they bought ice lollies from a store vendor and ran off down the pavement. It was a relief to have the week coming to such a pleasant close. Marinette had been apprehensive as to what this whole ‘superhero’ deal would involve, late nights and early mornings were not how she wanted to spend the next however many years of her life. But Paris had been surprisingly quiet in the days following the fiasco with ‘Stoneheart’ and the Akuma. 

The quiet wasn’t comfortable, Marinette had noticed, at night the air turned sluggish and even the slightest rustling in the trees as she sat up on her roof set her on edge. Something was coming and she was worried that she and Chat Noir might not be prepared when it did. Marinette made a mental reminder to head out onto town tonight once her parents were asleep. She needed to practice her accuracy with her yoyo. 

Before she knew it, Marinette was walking through the door to her parents’ bakery, waving to her mother at the counter and calling a greeting to her father outback who was bringing out a new tray of double choc hazelnut cookies. 

Her father raised a disapproving eyebrow as she took a cookie from the tray, then two, then three. 

“Thanks papa.” She said smiling and racing up the stairs to the kitchen. She plunked her book bag on the bench and quickly put the warm cookies down. 

“You are going to love these Tikki.” She said walking to the fridge to get a glass of milk as the Kwami flew out of her purse. 

“They smell amazing.” Tikki said in excitement as Marinette picked up the cookies again and walked carefully up the stairs to her bedroom, careful not to spill her milk. 

The two went right up to the rooftop and out into the afternoon sun. The days had been getting shorter and shorter and now the sun was beginning to set at 5. Marinette loved winter. She loved bundling up in warm coats, sitting in front of the fire and watching snow drift past the window, and then there was Christmas, of course. But for now she would enjoy the sunshine while she could. 

Marinette spent a good hour out on top of her house talking with Tikki, talking about anything and everything, she asked questions about Ladybug of course but for some reason whenever she was supposed to be thinking about Ladybug she forgot everything she wanted to know. Gradually the conversation drifted to Adrien and to Alya and to homework and back to Adrien. 

Adrien had begun making mental checklists in his head to make sure he didn’t forget his homework, he really ought to get a diary to keep track of everything. In the past he could simply ask Natalie to text his teacher asking what the homework was but know he had to keep track of it himself, he had to admit he enjoyed the independence. 

At the top of Adrien’s list was the literature assignment due on Monday, they had to write a short creative piece. Adrien didn’t think he would have any trouble completing the task, but the topic assigned to them was so broad that he wasn’t quite sure where to start. They had to write, hand write not type, a couple of pages about someone they thought was vital to Paris’ daily routine without specifically mentioning that person or things name. Having lived in Paris all his life Adrien assumed it would be easy to come up with things that made Paris, Paris. However, he soon realised that there was simply too many. He barely realised where his feet were taking him as he walked past Natalie and upstairs. 

“How was school, Adrien?” Natalie asked. 

“Mmm.” Adrien called back, lost in his own thoughts.

Natalie looked disappointedly after the retreating figure as Adrien made his way up to his bedroom, as he had done every day that week. When he was being tutored daily he would do his homework in the spacious study on the second floor, but after starting school he had insisted on getting his own desk in his bedroom. Natalie couldn’t help thinking that perhaps Adrien was being a little bit ungrateful, surely he realised that she had debated with his father and persisted for hours before they had come to an agreement. So much of what she did in this household went unnoticed. 

The piece of paper in her first crumpled. 

 

 

Marinette lay awake in her bed, Tikki curled up on her stomach as the kwami slept softly. Marinette had been waiting for nearly two hours for her parents to finally go to bed having already gone up herself. She didn’t want to go out and have her parents come upstairs to check on her once more only to find her gone. That would be very difficult to explain. As much as she loved her parents, there was no way she would be able to tell them her true identity. 

The stairs to the attic creaked as someone walked up them and the door opened. Marinette remained quiet as there was a pause before the hatch was closed once again and the sound of light switches clicking was heard in the apartment below. 

“Finally.” Marinette sighed in relief, despite it being the end to a busy and tiring week, she was full of energy. She had spent a little time each night out on the streets of Paris, watching over things and making sure everything was running smoothly but she hadn’t stayed out too long after learning the hard way that just because she was a superhero did not mean she didn’t need to get at least 8 hours of sleep to be her usual happy self. 

Tikki stirred on Marinette’s stomach, “time to go?”

“Yep.” Marinette said getting up and putting her hair into the piggy tails that kept all fly-aways out of her face. 

Soon Ladybug was out on the roof, looking out over the bustling night streets of Paris. She took a running leap and, using the guidance of her yoyo, leapt from building to building. Just as she came to a stop her yoyo began to beep. 

“What the…?” Ladybug muttered turning it over in her hands, trying to figure out what had gone wrong with it. She shook it a little, but it still beeped insistently. Finally, she tried pushing at the panel with her fingers, it slid free revealing a luminescent touch screen. 

“hey Ladybug.” Chat Noir said from the screen, smirking and giving a little wave. 

“Chat Noir.” Ladybug said happy to see him, she hadn’t seen him since she had taken Tikki out on the town and she had been wondering when she was going to run into the charming feline again. 

“I have just figured out that my pole can call you just as I was wondering how I was going to be able to see you on this lonely night.” Chat said dramatically putting a hand to his forehead. “Anyways, wanna meet up?” 

“Sure.” Ladybug said smiling and looking out over the rooftop, she was nearly at the City Hall. “I’m just about at-“ 

“City Hall.” Chat said interrupting her as he tapped something on his end. “This also has tracking abilities, just so you know.”

“Good to know, thanks.” Ladybug said, remembering the information should she ever need to track her partner. 

“See you in 5.” Chat Noir said hanging up, the screen went dark and Ladybug shut the yoyo off so it became her regular weapon again. 

Ladybug jumped up to the top of the roof and planted her feet strongly. She wanted to see how far and accurately she could throw her yoyo. She chucked her arm back before hurling with all her might towards a tall chimney, two blocks away. The yoyo arced accurately and swiftly towards its target, but fell short a few meters before. She retracted it and tried again, this time aiming for a closer target. The yoyo wrapped itself around a chimney and she pulled the wire taught. She was still getting a hang of the mechanics but she knew that letting the wire go slack would retract the yoyo.

But before she could do so the wire suddenly dipped dramatically. She glanced upwards and saw a lithe, black figure running along the wire, he jumped down and used his pole to slide down to meet her. Ladybug gave the yoyo a swift tug and the taught wire went slack, sending Chat Noir soaring downwards and her yoyo flying back towards him. For a moment Ladybug was worried but then she saw Chat gain his footing quickly and race up the roof top to meet her, hopping over balconies and up drain pipes. 

“How could you let me fall like that?” Chat Noir said in exaggerated disbelief when he finally reached her. 

“Cats always land on their feet.” Ladybug said nonchalantly and wandered away from the dumbstruck feline. 

“So what are you doing on this fine night?” Chat eventually asked as they started to walk along the rooftops. 

“I was practicing my accuracy with this,” Ladybug held up her yoyo, “but then you arrived.” 

“Aw come on.” Chat said darting in front of her so that he had to nimbly walk backwards along the roof top. “It’s way more fun when I’m around, right?” 

Despite the mask covering her eyes he saw Ladybug raise her eyebrows dubiously. 

“Whatever.” Chat Noir grumbled as he watched Ladybug leap from the building they were on to the next. 

“I’m kidding, you aren’t that bad.” Ladybug said laughing when she saw him pouting slightly. 

“Well then, how about we go get some dinner together?” Char Noir said pausing to lean against a chimney but scrambling after Ladybug when she continued onwards, breaking into a jog. 

“I’m sure we’d attract a lot of unwanted attention.” Ladybug said, “you know they’re making a statue in our honour right?” 

“Ok wow I love that.” Chat said, momentarily distracted from his proposal. “But,” he paused grabbing hold of Ladybug’s arm and pulling her gently to a stop, “we could just go as our normal selves?” 

Ladybug tilted her head slightly and he could tell she was thinking about it, he tilted his head the other way, grinning. 

“No.” 

“Aw come on Ladybug!” 

“We already talked about this, I don’t want you to know my identity right now.” She said laughing and pulling out of his grip. 

“Fine, you don’t have to tell me,” Chat said disappointed, “but at least let me tell you who I am.” 

Ladybug turned around alarmed. 

“Claws-“ 

He didn’t have the chance to finish his sentence as Ladybug lunged for him, a hand pressed tightly over his mouth. 

“No, stop!” 

They remained that way for a moment, balanced on top of the roof of a Parisian building, the moon casting a silvery light around them. A feeling threatened to overwhelm Ladybug but she shoved it down. 

Chat delicately took her hand away from his mouth. 

“Why is it so bad?” 

“If we know each other’s true identity I have a feeling it’ll make things complicated.” Ladybug said turning away from him slightly to breathe in the cool night air. “Our priority is Paris’ safety, these powers are fun but they aren’t a game to me.” 

“They’re not a game to me either!” Chat exclaimed. 

“I know that,” Ladybug assured him, her hands raised, “but, at least for now, I don’t want you knowing who I am. If we knew who each other was in real life it could interfere, what if we actually hate who the other person really is?” 

“I could never hate you.” Chat Noir said with a little too much feeling. 

“No, not yet.” Ladybug shook her head, “we keep it secret for now, let us work together as Ladybug and Chat Noir and then maybe later we can talk about this again.” 

Ladybug waited to hear Chat Noir’s agreement but it never came. She turned towards him but he was staring stonily out at the city. 

“Come on, that’s not the Chat I know.” She said and reached out a hand to tickle his chin. He smirked slightly and turned towards her. “I do need to go soon though; I have school tomorrow.” 

“Ah so you are a school student!” Chat Noir exclaimed triumphantly. 

“Like that’s going to help you that much.” Ladybug said flustered. 

“You never know; I might just find out who you are.” Chat said following quickly as Ladybug started walking again. 

“Nah you wouldn’t be able to.” Ladybug said confidently. 

“And how do you know that, m’lady.” 

“Because some cats can’t see what is right in front of their nose.” She said turning around and tapping Chat Noir’s nose twice. “See you later, kitty.” 

With that, she flipped backwards off the building and used her yoyo to careen sideways out of sight of Chat Noir. She thought for a moment that he would chase after her but he didn’t. 

Dammit. She thought to herself, she probably shouldn’t have gone the extra mile with that last comment. Who knew, it might make him more competitive and she didn’t know what she would do if Chat actually found out her true identity. 

It wasn’t that she didn’t want to know who Chat was, she did, but there was something that didn’t sit right with her. There were so many things that could go wrong if they knew each other’s real identities. Her identity as Ladybug was already becoming a big part of her life but she still wanted to have the time to be a regular teenage, who knew how things would change if Chat knew who she really was.


End file.
